As Chance Would Have It
Previous Episode: N/A Next Episode: Woolhope Overview The very first episode that takes place in the world of Natrryn. All of the players' first characters are introduced and are brought together in the same location seemingly by chance. The adventure begins in The Gray Griffon, a bar in the city of Avis. Fidor, the owner of the bar, is handing out free drinks because he learned Alora, Queen of Ishira, has been assassinated. With her gone, he believes he will be taxed less and will make more money. Adventurers Bearl Ironfist, Hector, Kaalin, Dolca, and Urist McJeremejevite are all in the bar drinking and Urist is playing his lyre and singing softly. A large blue dragonborn, Timmy, enters the bar quite boisterously and begins introducing himself to anyone who will talk with him. All of the adventurers begin introducing themselves and are immediately at each others' throats due to racial tensions, and because Timmy is a sexist barbarian pig. While the adventurers are in the bar, a mysterious figure comes in and whispers something to Fidor. Fidor's face turns white and he quickly goes downstairs in the bar. Curious, the adventurers decide to follow him down to see what is going on. When the adventurers arrive at the bottom of the stairs, they find Fidor missing and the basement empty. The adventurers search around and find a trap door in one of the walls - after following it they come to the end and find the trapdoor on the otherside is locked. Suddenly there is commotion upstairs, and everyone runs back up. Soldiers, bearing emblems of the Army of Ishira, have come in and are holding many of the bar's patrons hostage. The soldiers demand to know where Fidor has gone. Urist tells them Fidor ran away through the basement. After the soldiers go down to check the basement, they find Fidor hiding in the secret trap door area the players just visited that was empty. The soldiers drag Fidor upstairs, and a fight breaks out between the adventurers and the soldiers. The adventurers win their fight after Dolca is knocked unconscious, but reinforcements are called and Fidor helps them escape. Using various skills such as Stealth, Medicine, and Deception, the adventurers escape from the city of Avis which appears to be being torn apart by Ishira soldiers. The adventurers meet at an old oak to the north east of the city. Hector informs the others that the unrest in the city is because of Alora's assassination. Until the fight for the throne is settled, the cities and people of Ishira will be in the midst of a civil war. The group agrees it would be best to help in anyway they can, they realize the port of Avis and all of the ships in it are on fire. Dolca, Kaalin's master, tells her it would be best if she travels with the group as part of her training. He tells her he believes she will learn more with them and will be able to help many more people if she goes with them. Dolca decides he will stay at his house to the south of Avis until Kaalin returns to finish her training. Fidor tells the group he will wait until the mayhem in the city dies down before he returns. He says he will keep a low profile around the guards until the fight over the throne is resolved. Events *Player characters meet for the first time. *A fight occurs between player characters helping Fidor, and some city guards bearing the emblem of Ishira. *Player characters, Fidor, and Dolca escape from the city as the guards and soldiers come looking for them. *Fidor and Dolca decide to remain in/near the city, and the Player Characters are convinced by Hector to travel to the east to help the Kingdom of Ishira. New Characters Introduced *Bearl Ironfist, Hill Dwarf Cleric (Player Character) *Hector, Human Monk (Player Character) *Kaalin, Wood Elf Ranger (Player Character) *Timmy, Dragonborn Barbarian (Player Character) *Urist McJeremejevite, Hill Dwarf Bard (Player Character) *Dolca (Token NPC) *Fidor (NPC) Memorable Quotes *"Send Austin Faster Internet" *"I pet Sebastian lovingly." Trivia * Category:Episode